Maya
Opening Credits * "Maya & Miguel" * Based on an Original Concept Created by: Deborah Forte * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Supervising Director: Tony Kluck * Producer: Helen Kalafatic Ending Credits * Produced by: Scholastic Productions - A Division of: Scholastic Entertainment Inc. * Developed by: Deborah Forte, Beth Richman * Consulting Producer: Jonathan Greenberg * Creative Executive: Beth Richman * Directed by: Sahin Ersoz & Tony Kluck * Written by: Silva Cardenas * Story Editor: Madelaine Paxson * Production Manager: Barb Nash * Created for Television by: Deborah Forte, Carlos Dorta * Post Production Supervisor: Shannon J. Fogarty * Technical Director of Post Production: Tony Tedford * Cast ** Candi Milo - Maya, Tito ** Nika Futterman - Miguel ** Carlos Alazraqui - Paco ** Jeannie Elias - Andy ** Erik Estrada - Sr. Felipe ** Lucy Liu - Maggie ** Jerod Mixon - Theo ** Lupe Ontiveros - Abuela Elena ** Beth Payne - Chrissy ** Elizabeth Peña - Rosa ** Carlos Ponce - Santiago * Original Character Designs by: Eric Robles * Development Designs by: David Concepcion, Chris Aguirre, Mucci Fassett, Carey Yost * Character Designer: David Concepcion * Storyboard Artist: Tony Kluck, Sahin Ersoz * Storyboard Revisionist: David Concepcion, Chris Dechert, Alisa Klayman-Grodsky * Background Supervisor: George Fort * Background Designer: Kwok "Jamison" Kwan * Prop Designers: Joe Boyle, Amber Lee Hardin * Cleanup Artist: Irene "Lulu" Wu * Color Key Supervisor: Kelly O'Brien * Color Stylist: VJ Comando * Production Coordinator: Tom Eaton * Script and Casting Coordinator: Jill Cozza * Production Accountant: Tyrone Birkett * Animation Timing Directors: Rex Faraday, Jamie Huang, Kunio Shimamura, Bob Hathcock * Track Reading: Michael Edmonds * Checker: Peter Aries * Edited by: Tony Tedford * Assistant Editor: Adrienne Brethen * Animatic Editor: Stavros Stravropoulos * Music by: David Ricard & Jack Livesky - for Duotone Audio Group Ltd. * Music Supervisor: Jack Livesey * Project Director: Arminda Figuerod * Associate Marketing Manager: Sharon Abramzon * Main Title Director: Tony Kluck * Overseas Animation Director: Kwan Chullee * Scholastic Financial Executive: Diane Vilagi * Scholastic Post Production Manager: Eric Black * Scholastic Business Affairs Executive: Andrea D. Sporer * Scholastic Legal Affairs Executive: Margo Baender * Content Director: Dr. Ellen Rojas Clark * Associate Content Director: Yolanda Platon * Assistant to Creative Executive: Tiffany Aguilar * Production Assistants: Kathleen Choe, Joe Boyle, Lisa Kim * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Re-Recording Mixer: George Meyer * Foley Artist & Recordist: Dick Maitland * Audio Mixed at: hsr/ny * Recording Facilities: Hacienda Post * Overseas Supervisor: Simon Ward-Horner * Live Action Segments Produced and Directed by: David McGoldrick * Overseas Animation Services by: Yeson Animation Studios * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely coincidental. * Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countires throughout the world * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other Countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * © 2004 Scholastic Entertainment inc. * All rights reserved. Scholastic, Maya & Miguel, and associated logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. * Scholastic * Produced in Association with: PBS Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Go! Category:Scholastic Category:PBS Kids